


If You Ever Felt Curious

by jambon



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: High School, I hate myself, M/M, Smut, multiple view points
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: Gerard is an outsider and just wants to fit in.Frank is a rebel and has so much popularity that he doesn't know what to do with it.But when they end up in the same class, feelings begin to form that the boys never could have imagined...A mildly creepy Highschool imagine, written by someone who has never been to high school (thanks British school system) and has gotten all their knowledge about what American Highschool is like from Monster High and crappy young adult romance novels. New chapter every Wednesday, please subscribe to get notified when a new chapter is up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Gerard**

New year, new me. That's what I've been telling myself every year since Freshman year and it's never happened, but Senior year everything will be different, I just know it. I've always been one of those people nobody really cares about. Not super cool or super nerdy either, just... there I guess. The chubby kid with the uncool hair and the uncool jeans and the uncool metal band on my tshirt sitting in the corner with the other regects. Your classic art kid I suppose.

I've never wanted to be one of the super populars though, not like Frank Iero and his group of thugs. It's strange though, he's never seemed to fit in quite right with them. While they all laugh at the same things, like the time I spilled all my pencils on the floor in the corridor, he seems to be more individual. He'd helped me pick them up, a spark of compassion in his eyes that I didn't know existed. Since then, whenever we cross paths in the corridor or whatever he gives me a little nod of his head, perfect hair never falling out of shape. It isn't much, that nod, just enough to acknowledge his existence, but to me it's everything. Franks always been an enigma to me, and I've always wanted to see him with all of this popularity stripped away. Is he more funny? More shy? More insecure? I need to stop thinking about him though, this is next level creepy. If his group knew they'd give me hell over it for the rest of my life.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Frank**

I never set out to be this person, this Frank Iero. I was never popular in middle school, in fact I was pretty much the opposite; shy and introverted, with a small group of close friends. But as soon as we started high school everything changed between us. While I started becoming more rebellious they became more safe and to me that was boring. Then it was like I couldn't do anything wrong. I always ended up wearing the right shoes and clothes, having the right hair, the right taste in music. I enjoyed it up until halfway through Sophomore year, when it started becoming such a drag. The boys who I hung out with were all personalityless thugs, the girls all gossiping bitches, who will stab someone in the back one day and then be their best friend the next. And high school parties are all the same after a few. So I tried to get away from these people, but they wouldn't let me go, so they're still the same people I hang with now.

Though I'll be away from them soon. As soon as this year's over I'm leaving this town and not looking back. While most of them will end up staying in these suburbs for the rest of their lives, I'm going to make something of myself. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Gerard**

On my way to homeroom, I stop by my locker to dump some stuff in it; my bag is bulging and heavy from all the art supplies and junk in there. Just as I'm shutting the locker I see Frank and his friends. They're joking and laughing, and Frank's there in the centre of it all, laughing the loudest. Of course he is. The group stops right outside the door to my homeroom, so I stay by my locker and pretend to be looking for something in it to avoid having to squeeze past them. The group starts moving again and I sneak a look to my right to check it's safe to go to homeroom. I sigh with relief and shut my locker, pulling my bag back up onto my shoulders. 

'Fag!' I hear and feel the sharp sting of a slap on my back. Then laughs of Franks group. I turn around to look at them and my heart drops to my feet. Not because of the insult - I hear that most days - but because Frank isn't with them. That means Frank went into the classroom. Frank Iero is in my homeroom. 

I drag my heels, tying to make that ten metre walk last as long as possible. By this time the corridors are all but empty. I'm late for the first homeroom of the year which is just great. That's going to be the source of teasing for a while. I slip in, not catching anyone's eye and slip into the only available seat. Right next to Frank.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frank**

I'm vaguely aware of Gerard Way flopping into the chair next to me. I vaguely know him from a couple of classes we have together but we haven't properly spoken. He seems pretty chill though, unlike my friends, who are bitches to him. I turn in my seat to face him. 'Hey,' He turns around and looks at me, shock clear on his face. 'I'm Frank,' I whisper, even though he probably already knows that. Everyone knows that. 'Gerard,' he says, even though I know that too. 'Sorry my friends are so horrible to you. I heard what they called you by the lockers and that's totally uncool. I've tried to get them to stop it but they just won't and you probably know what they're like...' I trail off, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. It's so unlike me to feel awkward, but it's something about his green eyes, like summer sun shining through leaves, which make me feel out of sorts. 'It's okay,' Gerard replies. He has such an interesting voice, you can tell he's probably a singer. 'I'm used to it,'

Just as I'm about to say something in return I hear a cough from the front of the classroom. 'If you two are finished, I'd like to hang out these timetables. That okay with you?' I didn't catch the name of the teacher, so I just reply with 'it's alright with me if it's alright with you sir,' Typical me, always an answer to make the class laugh. Gerard just goes red and sinks further into his seat.

Once the timetables are all handed out I sneak a look at Gerard's. We have a couple lessons together, including the next one: gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gerard**

God, it's like even the people who make the timetables hate me. Gym is my least favourite class for the obvious reasons: getting picked last, having to do sport where I can't keep up, and more importantly, locker rooms. Getting changed in front of others is my worst nightmare. I grit my teeth as I go into the locker rooms, dump my stuff on the bench furthest from the doors and start to take off my jacket. I am just about to peel off my Iron Maiden tee shirt as the door swings open, bashing against the door. That'll probably leave a mark in the door. I don't even have to look around to know it's Frank and his friends. Of course they had to be in my gym class.

Withing thirty seconds theyre all shirtless, comparing abs and biceps and laughing loudly. Sometimes i wish I had their confidence, but sometimes I find it obnoxious. Frank is never obnoxious. I sneak a glance over my shoulder. Frank, surprisingly, isn't even with them. He's a few meters away, already changed and doing up his sneakers. Quietly. Glancing up, he catches me looking at him and smiles, that Frank Iero smile that I hear all the girls - and some of the boys - talking about in the canteen. Going bright red, I turn around and yank my shirt over my head. I can't believe he saw me like that. The years starting bad already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short next weeks will be longer I promise


	6. Chapter 6

**Frank**

The way Gerard looks at me.... It's like in his eyes I can see the truth I've been trying to avoid for the last four years of my life; I don't fit in with these people. This image I try to put out to people, it just isn't me. How come this boy who've I've barely even spoken to knows more about me that I do myself? It's like he's the only person who gets me. My friends are all nice enough, though they can be total dicks sometimes, but they've be never understood me in the way he seems to. It's like Gerard can see into my soul. So I wait until everyone else has left and we're alone in the locker rooms before I make the decision to go over and speak to him.

'Hey' I say, strolling over and leaving against the bank of lockers, 'how's things?' His head snaps up from what he's doing so quickly it looks almost comical, and he blushes a deep red. 'Um' he stutters. 'Good. Thanks. I guess. How about you?' I catch a glance at what he was doing; a beautiful pencil drawing of what looks like a comic book villain, so detailed it looks like a professional made it. 'Ah not bad,' I reply nonchalantly, trying to act like I'm not in total awe of his talent. 'That's good by the way' I say, gesturing to his art. He blushes more, if that's possible, and mumbles something that sounds like 'isnothin' and closes the pad. 'So, what brings you to these parts' says Gerard. I chuckle. 'I just wanted to say if you ever want to hang sometime...' God I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? 'That'd be good' I look down at my feet, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. What's happened to me?

But before Gerard could reply, the door burst open. I turn rapidly, mimicking Gerard's movements from earlier. 'Iero! Way! You're late, get downstairs now!' Mr Lee, the evil gym coach. A glance at the clock tells me that we are late- lessons started ten minutes ago. I start strolling towards the door, already planning my comeback. I hear Gerard behind me getting up too. 'Sorry sir,' I say as I walk past, 'me and my boyfriend were just in here canoodling, you can join us later if you'd like?' I look up at him, faking sincerity for a second, before winking. My special wink I save for the hottest girls at the parties. 'Just for that comment I'll have both of you back here after school, to clean this place. Now downstairs!' A groan comes from behind me. Mr Lee apparently didn't appreciate my stab at humour. Oh well, at least then I'll get an opportunity to explain myself to Gerard...


	7. Chapter 7

**Gerard**

Frank looks through the class, picking people for his team. Apparently the incident earlier didn't knock his status as Mr Lee's best student at all. He's always team captain, and he always picks his broad shouldered, athletic friends to be on his team. 'Gerard.' My head whips around the gym, trying to find the source of the sound. Probably Mr Lee, getting annoyed at me for daydreaming as usual. But when my eyes skim Frank's and I find them locked on me, I understand whats going on, Frank picked me for his team. There's a few sniggers and wtfs from the class as I pick myself up and stroll over to stand behind Frank, trying to avoid everyone's eyes. 'Yo, what the fuck man?' I whisper to Frank as the other captain picks a member for his team. He shrugs, not even turning in my direction as he whispers 'just wanted to say sorry I guess, you know, for earlier,' To be honest, I don't mind having to spend and extra hour with Frank after school, but I'm not going to tell him that. 'You've gone and put a target on my back Frank, I'm never gonna hear the end of this.' Frank picks another team member, one of his equally jock friends, who comes over and high fives him, shoving me out of my place next to Frank. There goes that conversation then.

-

The rest of the day passes relatively uneventfully, no more classes with Frank and no more opportunities to talk to him about what happened. I do all the things I usually do throughout the day, except instead of sitting with the usual people at lunch I go to find my brother Mikey. He's a couple years younger than me, but I need to tell him to tell Mom I'll be home late so she won't worry. 'Hey Mikey,' I say when I find him. 'I've got some extra art I want to do so I'll be home an hour late tonight. Tell Mom not to worry,' Mikey just nods absentmindedly and goes back to chatting with his friends. I often wonder what's going to become of that kid, wether he'll make it. If either of us will it'll be him. He's always been so loyal and so focused on whatever he has to do in order to succeed. I know we're more close that most siblings, and I feel really blessed to be able to call Mikey my brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this a day early to make up for not posting last week feel blessed


	8. Chapter 8

**Frank**

I put on as much of my infamous swagger as possible as I walk, late, to the changing rooms for my detention. I feel like at this point it can't really get much worse, and nothing I can do will knock Mr Lees gleaming opinion of me anyway. I suppose I should be grateful for that, but really it just annoys me that he has so much favouritism. 

Before I can put my hand on the door handle it swings open, nearly hitting me in the face, and a furious Mr Lee is behind it. 'You're late Iero, ten minutes late by my watch!' I shrug, looking at my own wrist. 'Nine minutes by mine, sir, I say, giving him the biggest, cheesiest grin I can manage. He goes even redder and gestures in the room. 'Get in there. Clean it and don't even think about leaving until I've checked and it's clean to my satisfaction.' And with that, he shoves past me into the corridor, mumbling something like 'bloody kids' as he goes. I just laugh and enter the changing rooms, where Gerard stands, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. I'd almost forgot he'd be here.

'Hey,' we both manage to say at the same time, and then both giggle self consciously. 'Guess we better get started then,' says Gerard, looking around at the mess that is our schools boys changing rooms. There's a mop standing in a bucket in the corner, presumably for us to clean the floor with. My nose wrinkles. 'I s'pose so, I say. And that's that. End of conversation. We both get on with picking up the discarded clothes around the floor. We work in silence for a good twenty minutes and I think my oppurtunity to get to know Gerard better will be wasted, when he finally speaks.

'why'd you pick me for your team earlier Frank? You know I'm shit at sport, everyone does.' I shrug and reply 'I just noticed you always get picked last for stuff like that and I don't know... I guess I just wanted to make you feel better about yourself? I understand how it feels, that's all.' I trail off, not really knowing what else to say. Gerard looks deep in thought. He always does, this kid. 'Do you really understand though Frank Iero? Most popular guy in this place, can do anything and get any girl he wants, huge group of friends who would do anything for him?' My reply is instantaneous. 'Yes, I do understand.' And it's the truth


	9. Chapter 9

** Gerard  **

Frank is so much different when he isn't around his friends. His usually taut face is softer, his jawline, while still sharp, dulled slightly by him being more relaxed. 'Yes, I do understand.' I blink once, twice, at that. It's so odd to think of him as being anything other than cool, to think of him as vulnerable, shy, insecure. 'I was this little Italian kid, ya know?' He continues. He is fiddling with his lip ring with his tongue; nervous. 'I was pretty bullied through elementary school. Nothing too major but it got me down. Just kids calling me short and stuff but it still hurt because I was pretty self conscious about it. So when middle school came around I guess I decided that wasn't happening again, and I decided to pretend to be confident, sporty, whatever it would take for me to be popular and make sure nobody picked on me anymore I guess. It was pretty rough but as soon as people knew me I guess it got easier, I dunno...' Frank looks up then, his hazel-green eyes meeting mine. Suddenly I feel as awkward as he looks. 'Umm...' I mumble and then instantly regret it. Sounds stupid, sounds like I don’t care. ‘You think you had it bad starting middle school, I played Peter Pan in the school play!’ It’s a dumb little joke, but it lightens the mood as Frank’s eyes crease at the corners. ‘Yeah,’ I continue, ‘imagine me in a green leotard and green leggings, singing my heart out on stage.’ Another laugh from both of us, ‘I didn’t know you could sing,’ says Frank qustioningly. ‘Yeah I guess,’ I reply ‘don’t do it very much anymore, my Grandma wants me to do more singing, get proper lessons and train my voice up I guess, but I don’t feel like that’s really a good idea.’ ‘Why not’ says Frank. But how can I tell him that I get enough from people like his friends already for being the arty kid, without being the arty singing kid. Some of this must show on my face, as Frank gives a knowing ‘ah.’ ‘Yeah’ I mumble, embarrassed. ‘Not great is it?’ ‘You shouldn’t let people get to you so much Gerard, you’re really talented.’ Frank looks down at his feet, as if unsure what he’s just said. ‘Ah I don’t know, hey we should continue cleaning this up’ I say, gesturing to the locker room. It’s starting to get pretty awkward, and having something to do might help diffuse the tension. It always works for me anyway.

we work quietly for a few minutes, but not the awkward, stiff silence of before, it’s more like a still, calm quiet. ‘Hey,’ Frank says, a dirty sock in each hand, ‘I’m having a party at my place this Saturday, you’re welcome to come along if you want to...’ a house party. Not that I’ll admit to him, but the first I’ll have ever been to. I’ve seen scenes in crappy movies about house parties; it’s all getting pissed and wrecking the place and girls in not very much clothing. It’s enough to make me say no on the spot. But... it could be a laugh, they always do look fun in a chaotic kind of way. Frank sees my obvious hesitation, ‘you don’t have to if you don’t want to, it was only an idea,’ he actually looks pretty sad at the thought of me not going, and I hear myself saying ‘no I do want to, but I’ll have to check with my mom, I don’t know if she’ll let me.’ That’s a lie. She’ll be happy to see I’m going out on the weekend for once instead of staying holed up in the basement working on my comics. ‘I’ll let you know tomorrow if I can.’ And then it’s done. I only have until tomorrow to wimp out, and at this point I don’t even know if I will. ‘Cool’ says Frank, flashing one of his supermodel smiles. And then he goes back to throwing socks in a binbag like that didn’t just happen, like that was no where near as important to him as it was to me. In fairness it probably isn’t, he likely goes to parties all the time. Still, even though I try to tell myself I’m not, I’m looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another early post you lucky hoes, and a long one too


	10. Chapter 10

**Frank**

shit. What have I just done. I am never going to live down inviting Gerard Way to my party. Even if my friends do forgive me it might make it awkward for me being around him, and that’s not even considering wether Gerard will even have a good time. I mean, he doesn’t exactly seem like the kind of person who’d be the life of the party, but then again what do I even know about him? I didn’t even know he could sing and he played the played Peter Pan in a middle school play, a play I was at. Recalling it now, I can see a boy in a green leotard and leggings playing Peter Pan, who sang remarkably well. But nothing in my mind would associate that confident kid to the shy, introverted guy I know now. Or at least have begun to know. The guy who, at this particular moment in time, is evaluating a rather suspicious looking stain on a sock.

'Wouldn't touch that if I were you,' I say, winking slyly to Gerard. A look of confusion passes over his face before he understands what I'm getting at. He flings the sock back on the floor with the rest of them 'ew, gross!' he exclaims, with a look of such disgust I can't help but giggle. 'I'm serious Frank, who knows what that sock's seen in it's sad life,' says Gerard, which just makes me laugh harder. Soon he's laughing too, and then I'm laughing some more, and then we're both struggling for breath from laughing so hard.

just then the door opens and Mr Lee walks in, looking pretty pissed off. 'Look, apparently I'm not allowed to keep you in longer than an hour. So you two better leave but I want you to work very hard next gym class.' I glance at my watch, confirming it has actually been an hour since school finished. Wow. He shoots a look to Gerard. 'Specially you.' And with that, he turns around and leaves, slamming the door behind him. Me and Gerard glance at each other, and then break down laughing all over again.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh it’s been a while

** Gerard  **

Saturday. I rushed home from school to try and figure out what i’m going to wear to this damn party. I’ve been looking forward to and dreading it in equal measure. on one hand, it’ll be fun and maybe a chance for me to meet some new friends, and man do I need that, but on the other hand I don’t like social situations like parties, and I know that i’ll get the piss taken out of me. Pushing all thoughts of laughing teenage girls to the back of my mind, I put my focus back into picking out what i’m going to wear. 

I stare into the void of black tshirts, black and grey jeans and dark coloured hoodies that is my wardrobe. ‘shit’ I murmur, looking at the one clock scattered amongst the various objects and bits of junk across the surfaces in my room. Twenty five minutes until the party starts, which means ten minutes until I need to leave the house and walk to Franks, which it turns out is only a couple blocks away. I throw on a Smashing Pumpkins tshirt and put on the least worn out looking pair of black jeans I can find and rush to the bathroom. I turn on the tap and splash cold water onto my face, trying to get rid of the thin coating of grime and pollution that sticks to you like a second skin here in Jersey. Looking in the mirror I ruffle my hair a bit, trying to create that ‘lived in’ look that I think makes me look more like a rat than anything. Or an otter. I like otters. I check my watch again. Twenty minutes to nine, twenty minutes until the party starts. 

I run down the stairs, yelling a quick goodbye to Mikey as I go. I don’t know what he does sitting in his bedroom all the time, probably the same as what i do in the basement all the time; writing, drawing, creating. Anything to keep my mind off what’s actually happening in the world outside the tiny, dark patch of Earth that the Way family calls home. Once at the door, I jam my feet into the first pair of shoes I can find- black sneakers that are probably more hole than shoe at this point. 

I leave the house and breath in the air. It is still warm, but the early September breeze brings with it a hint of the Autumn and Winter to come. I like Winter, less shorts and going to the beach and swimming and more time to stay inside and create. That hint of crispness in the air calms down my heart that I hadn’t noticed was beating irregularly fast. I guess i’m more nervous for this than I’d let myself believe...

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Frank**

I check my watch. Party starts in 5 minutes. Everything’s set up; bottles cover the kitchen counters, there’s stacks of red cups scattered across various surfaces in the house, and my parents are out for the night. I find myself thinking about Gerard. Over the last week, he and I have become sort of friends, not hanging out after school kind of friends, or even hanging out at lunchtime kind of friends, but saying hi across a crowded hallway kind of friends. it’s nice. I’ve learned a lot about him actually, like how he spends most of his life in his basement, how he’s really close to his grandma and how Mikey Way is his brother. Sounds dumb, but I honestly never guessed that they were related. Looking at it now I can see the resemblance, but the two are so dissimilar I never would have guessed if I hadn’t caught a snippet of their conversation one lunchtime. I hadn’t been listening on purpose, obviously. But Gerard is a kinda chubby, quiet introvert who’s more than content to spend all his time between the art block and his basement. Mikey on the other hand is a life of the party kinda guy, with a thin chiselled face and the skinniest build I’ve ever seen. How did they end up so different?

I’m jolted from my thoughts by a knock at the door. I glance at my watch again; still three minutes until it starts, and it’s not like anyone I know to be on time for anything, never mind early. I stroll to the door and swing it open. Standing on my doorstep is Gerard Way. ‘Hey dude, you’re early,’ I say to greet him, gesturing that he should come inside. He hesitates, ‘I’m not too early am I? I wanted to make sure I was on time to I kind of rushed over here, I can go and come back if you want me to,’ he rambles. I chuckle. ‘Nah it’s fine, come on in,’ I say, opening the door wider. He gives me a sheepish grin. ‘Cheers,’ he mumbles under his breath.

I lead him into the kitchen. ‘Anything to drink?’ I offer him, gesturing to the frankly impressive array of alcohol on offer. ‘umm... a beer would be good I guess...’ he trails off, looking around awkwardly. I hand him a slightly warm but still completely drinkable beer, pulling the tab on it as I hand it to him. ‘cheers,’ he says again, having a drink of his beer. I grab one of my own and drink too, trying to dispel the awkward silence growing between us.

Just as I’m trying to think of something to break the silence, the doorbell rings again and I leave kitchen to get it, leaving Gerard to drink his beer alone.


End file.
